


A letter to a friend

by DuckInterpreter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckInterpreter/pseuds/DuckInterpreter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have been mourning for Allison for quite a while, and I've been seeing a lot of Allydia art around, and this just sort of happened.</p></blockquote>





	A letter to a friend

Hello again.   
You always make me lost for words. It is not a very common talent. Sometimes I would be so scared of all the things I wanted to say that instead I would say the sharpest thing that would fall off my tongue. But you- 

You just smiled. 

That smile. There are days when I think that’s what I miss the most. Your easy smile. 

Sometimes it’s your bad driving, your hair, your bravery, intelligence, integrity, loyalty, kindness, your laugh, or the way you look with a weapon in your hand.   
Sometimes it’s everything and nothing and all the things I never got to say to you. 

I wonder, did you know? 

Of course you did. I might be the smartest person in the town, but you were the brightest.   
And this place has gotten so dark without your light. 

Hello again, Allison. And goodbye again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been mourning for Allison for quite a while, and I've been seeing a lot of Allydia art around, and this just sort of happened.


End file.
